memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:I Hate You
Commercially release? where can i get this called I hate you at? :As far as I know, it was never commercially released, so your best bet would be to either just snatch the little soundbite of it directly from the movie (although that would only give you a few seconds at very low quality) or to try and track down an unofficial version on one of the peer-to-peer systems. Neither is strictly legal, but that's basically your options. Or you could record your own version, if you have the time, effort and skill. Spatula 22:07, 19 March 2006 (UTC) The Punk on the Bus Does anyone know what song that was or who it was by? Was it written just for this movie, or was it a mainstream song? Any information? --The Rev 01:59, 15 March 2006 (UTC) :The punk was associate producer Kirk Thatcher. The song was "I Hate You" written by... Kirk Thatcher. --Ssaint04 10:53, 11 July 2006 (UTC) ::The song can also be heard in Paramount's 1987 release Back To The Beach. Kirk Thatcher does not appear in that film, though. - Adambomb1701 18:51, 25 June 2007 (UTC) "Screw you" That's not what the original version said, at least on the one I saw. I know this should be suitable for children...but if we demand accuracy, should we put in the real words? Colorful metaphors indeed. --ChrisK 05:27, 18 July 2006 (UTC) :Umm... what? --From Andoria with Love 06:52, 18 July 2006 (UTC) Nope, the real version said "screw you". Don't know what version you saw. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:59, 18 July 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah the only reason the song heard in the movie even struck me as clever is because they rhymed "screw you" with "eschew you" -- i want to keep that point accurate instead of censoring it or placing an incorrect version. -- Captain M.K.B. 15:17, 18 July 2006 (UTC) Edge of Etiquette = Kirk Thatcher's band? *The Star Trek Encyclopedia indicates that, in addition to writing the song, Kirk Thatcher also performed it. This suggests that either Edge of Etiquette was Thatcher's band, or that the name was a cover for the fact that he performed it. 13:31, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Lyrics & Profanity I looked a little bit unsuccessfuly, but I was wondering what the policy about profanity within articles is, especially when it is not heard in the cited movie(but is part of the entire song)? I ask regarding the recent addition, so I know for the future.--31dot 21:07, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :As has been discussed in other articles, such as songs, poems, etc., we should only be including what was in the movie/show. This has to do with what we can claim as canon, and also what we can put in without risking violating copyrights too much. As the section with profanity was not included in the movie, there is no reason to include it here. If it had been included, I would have absolutely no problem having it here. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:12, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ::The song was written for the movie, though... does that make any difference? :-P --From Andoria with Love 06:09, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :No. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:34, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ::I entirely agree with OuroborosCobra. We catalog canon, and if it wasn't seen on screen, it wasn't canon. Perhaps as a background note, but I can't justify anything more. I'm also with Cobra, that the language has nothing do to with it. If the rest of the song was about happy puppies dancing around a flowery field, it would be equally as inappropriate for Memory Alpha. Would other lines of script "written for the movie" be admissible if they weren't used? Clearly no. Why should the lyrics for a song be any different (especially considering they use language inconsistent with the bulk of the Star Trek universe). Hossrex 07:09, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :I was kinda joking, hence the ":-P". --From Andoria with Love 07:48, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :Having said that, I've shortened the lyrics to what was sung in the film. --From Andoria with Love 07:54, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry. :) Shoulda noticed the smiley. No worries so far as I'm concerned. CHEERS! Hossrex 08:50, 5 May 2008 (UTC) That was my main concern- that it wasn't in the movie. I agree that the fact that it was profane wouldn't matter. Thanks everyone.--31dot 18:43, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :The next round of bloodwine is on me, folks. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:46, 5 May 2008 (UTC) "just about impossible to find"? Ever heard of Google? It takes about ten seconds to locate this: http://www.imeem.com/people/m4Vo98//music/9FjohlWQ/edge_of_etiquette_i_hate_you/ :My God, you located a computer file beyond the reach of mere Human interfacers in 10 seconds on the global world wide interweb! Commander Data? Is that you? :For what it's worth, superior being, at the time the "impossible to find" line was added to the article (May 2007), who the christ knows what Google showed? Your golden nugget wasn't added to imeem until 2 months later than that. Instead of hating us, berating us, eschewing us and screwing us, why don't you contribute? You still don't understand humanity at all. TribbleFurSuit 16:41, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Protection I have protected this page for a bit, due to the continued posting of additional lyrics not mentioned in the movie; we only have what was heard in canon. 31dot (talk) 11:49, November 18, 2012 (UTC)